The Demon Pawns - Binding Chains
by MaximumDrive
Summary: There are Contractors and then there are Shadowhunters. Ever since Eloise Melton could remember all she wanted to be was a Shadowhunter, but when she meats a Chain called Abel everything changes. In desperation to save her brother's life she makes a contract with Abel and becomes a Contractor. Now she is being hunted by the Shadowhunters and one is her own brother!
1. prologue

**Prologue**

**The First ****Century**

It was like opening Pandora's Box, but instead of letting evils out it was sucking evils in.

The man stood his ground with his cane stabbed into the ground holding onto his hat and trying to not be sucked in. The other man didn't seem to be effected by the pull of the Pyxis, a box that led into the Abyss.

"My, my, what's wrong?! You are supposed to be the most powerful Chain in the world and you are barely holding your own! Tell me, can you feel her energy slowly draining away? The weaker she gets the stronger the pull becomes!" The man laughed like a lunatic. Black tattoos were scripted into the man's neck and he could see them on the man's hand as well.

"You are a bastard Mazama." His voice was cold and steely as the pull got stronger.

Mazama laughed once more. "You should have made the contract with me while you had the chance. I told you sooner or later the Shadowhunters would catch up to you and your little Contractor! But _no-one-NEVER-listens-to-me!"_ A strong gale swept over the man and he had to dig the cane deeper into the ground. "Well it's been fun talking to you old pal, but I think it's time for you to go back to the little shit that you came back from! When you see the Core of the Abyss, tell her I say hello."

Then as if on cue black chains came from the Pyxis and grabbed onto him. He did not try to run from them or even fight them. He just looked up with a look of contempt. "I'm sorry, Alice." And then he was gone and the box closed.

* * *

**The Eighteenth Century**

The girl awoke to the sound of her little brother's screams. Ever since they had moved from their home into the Institute her small brother, Jonathon, had been suffering from nightmares. She was always prepared to get up and comfort him.

"Shoo~ it's okay Athon, Lois is here, Lois will take the bad dreams away." She cooed just as her mother had cooed to her when she had bad dreams. Her brother curled up agents her as he always did soon calm and relaxing in his sister's warmth. "Was it that dream again?"

The small boy nodded.

"Don't worry Athon; I won't let a demon hurt you! I will never let a demon hurt you." The small boy looked through his mask of black curly hair at his sister.

"I know…you always protect me." The boy said with a smile.

After singing some songs to him, he had fallen back to sleep and she went to her own room. She left her door a crack open so she could run to her brother easier and then she went back to her own bed and looked up at the ceiling that had paintings of an angel with a sword and a dagger looking down upon her as if he were her protection.

The girl clasped her hands together and then closed her eyes and prayed a prayer.

_Dear Lord, let me become the strongest Shadowhunter that ever lived!_


	2. Chapter 1: Ripper and Stitch

**Author's Note; I made this story because it sounded so cool to add the craziness of Pandora Hearts and the romantic darkness of The Infernal Devices.**

**To Orange Chocobo Knight; thank you for reviewing. I hope you like this chap too.**

* * *

Chapter One

_Ripper_ and _Stitch_

_11 Years Later…_

The moon cast a beautiful beam upon London's foggy place. It had been raining for the last twelve days so a mighty mist blanketed it.

A woman about in her mid thirties swayed back and forth on unsteady legs as if she could not remember how to walk in a straight line. In her hand she held a bottle of Jin that was nearly empty. Her dress was torn and stained and her make-up made her look as if her face was being washed away by the wet fog air. As the woman walked in her drunken stupor she sang a song in a heavy tongue.

The woman did not seem to notice that the fog seemed to get thicker and seemed to hide the buildings around her. She continued to sing out of tune without a care in the world.

If the woman had been paying attention, she would have noticed that a dark shadow was coming from the shadows and blazing where eyes should have been were two blood red rubies. The monster opened its mouth and reached out a refigured claw determined to either kill her or make a Contract with her. The monsters claws were just a three inches away, but then the woman stopped singing and stood straight as a board and turned around and looked at the demon. Her eyes were clear and intelligent. She was very much sober.

"We've been looking for you _Ripper. _You know better to be attacking a woman at night, especially…" She took out an umbrella and then it changed into a blazing blue sword. "a Shadowhunter!"

The demon snapped away from the woman and tried to hide itself back into the mist, but it was as if the mist was blown away. Standing around it were five other Shadowhunters all with swords in their hands and their marks…

-They had no marks.

The demons eyes quaked and then something like nails on a chock board comes from its mouth. "_**What is this?! Little pups think they can kill ME?! I am the Ripper! Now you Nephilim will die for making a mockery of my strength!"**_

The five Shadowhunters did not move or showed sign of weakness. They had been trained ever since they could talk to never show a demon your weakness.

All five looked over at the woman who had taken off the disguise and was in the same fighting gear as them. She had black rune marks on her throat and on her arms. She was the only real Shadowhunter in the group. The woman got their glaze and she nodded. They had to do this right or else there were going to be some kids going home with a missing part. Moving all in sink they lifted their blades and circled the creature slowly. Once again the demon, _Ripper, _burst out laughing it's screeches. "_**Foolish creatures! To think you were given blood of an ANGEL!" **_It spread out its own claws and then more claws appeared. "_**THIS IS WHY THEY CALL ME THE RIPPER!"**_

The claws moved so fast that no human could have dodged it, but just as fast the claws had moved so did they. The woman stood still and only used her blade when a claw came to close to her. She was ordering out questions as if this was a test. "What type of demon is this?" She called.

A boy with long blond hair cut off one of the demon's claws. "Generator!" He said when the claw grew back.

"Are there any blind spots?" A girl with short hair jumped behind the monster and threw a knife in an attempt to stab it's back, but eyes appeared and a claw stopped the travel. "Eyes visible in front and back of the skull. No blind spot located!" She called moving just in time.

"What weapon do you use to kill a Generator?" The woman asked so casually it almost made you forget that she was cutting off hands left and right.

"_Blaze Pugnale" _A boy called out. "Blaze dagger." He switched blades and hit the monster's claw. It screamed and it almost made everyone lose their balance. The demon drew back its arm that had been hit and it was replaced by a good one.

"_**You will pay for that you Nephilim pups!"**_ It drew all its arms back and then blades appeared all over its body and started to spin at such speed and daggers.

"Incoming!"

All five of them took out some kind of large discs that covered their bodies. When the chaos of thorns was over one of the Shadowhunters lowered his shield. The woman with the marks put her weapon away and then the demon burst into dust. The other four lowered their shields and looked down at the pile of dust, and then they looked up at the woman. "Is that it Lady Phenomena? We can head home?" One of the girls asked.

The woman smiled. "Yes that's it for tonight. That was a good practice everyone!" Lady Phenomena looked around. "Where is Eloise Melton?"

* * *

"'Let's separate' they said, 'we'll cover more ground' they said, 'we'll work together' they said, 'if we find it we'll call you' they said! I bet they already killed the demon!" Lois stomped through the streets looking around trying to find a familiar street. "One of these days they're going to regret leaving me behind like this!"

She came to a bridge and looked around. The mist was already thinning out so that meant the demon was already dead. "Great…"

"A dolly!" She turned around and saw on the other side of the bridge a little girl leaning over something on the ground. There didn't seem to be any sign of the child's mother or father. She wore raggedy clothes and her hair was in a crazy way. She looked like a maidservant.

_What is a maid doing out this time at night? _Eloise wondered as she made her way closer. She felt a sharp pain in her right hand. She looked down at a fire like rune on her right hand it was glowing a red yellowish color. "A demon." She looked up and saw the girl lifting the doll. It's mouth and eyes were stitched into its head it looked like someone had whipped it to pieces and then tried to nit it back together. Eloise lifted her hand and pointed it at the girl and the doll and it burst into a new light. "Hey you!" She called. The girl jumped and looked at her, fear written on her face. "Put that doll down right now!" The girl stood up and started to back away. "Put it down!" Eloise started to run toured the girl. The girl gave a little shriek and then started to run. "Damn it!"

She reached into her cloak and took out a large red scythe. "_Animaphagist!_ Soul Hunter" the weapon glowed with red aura.

The girl turned into an ally. She was only a block away when a blast of purple light came from the alley. Eloise stopped and lifted her scythe. The girl came walking out of the alley and on her neck she could see something that looked like a tattooed clock. "Shit." Coming out of the shadows was the small doll walking on its own.

The doll turned around and looked at her with its stitched open eyes. "_**A Shadowhunter…no not a Shadowhunter…is training Shadowhunter…" **_The voice sounded old as sand paper and like it had not been used for years. "_**I never thought…I would be running into…one of you…so soon…"**_

With every word it spoke the doll seemed to be growing. Eloise had her scythe at the ready; Lady Phenomena had taught her enough to know not to underestimate her opponent.

"_**I'm sorry…I've been in the Abyss…so long…that I forgot…my manors…" **_It had just passed the girls height and he was just becoming as tall as the buildings. "_**My name is…Stitch…the ugly doll…" **_It went passed the height of the buildings and it had finally stopped growing. This was not going to be easy.

Eloise gulped and shivered for a moment, but gained back her composer. _This isn't the time to be scared! _"Demon _Stitch_, you have made an illegal contract with a mortal and that is agents the Law! And for that," Eloise went into battle stance "your punishment is death!" The demon seemed to squint and then its stitched mouth opened as it burst into laughter and its former stitches became sharp teeth.

"_**I must say that I am going…to enjoy ending…you small Shadowhunter!" **_It lifted its enormous hand and slammed down. Lois jumped just in time and landed right on top of the demon's hand. With a strong swipe of her blade it cut into the demon's hand. The demon screamed and then slammed his other hand in an attempt to squish her.

Using its hand as a brace she jumped from the hand to the wall and then flying at the demon's arm. "_Animaphagist!" _She screamed and the scythe grew and went through the demon's arm. The demon grabbed his arm and screamed. The girl grabbed her own arm and screamed along with the demon feeling its pain.

With perfect balance she landed on a flag poll and watched as the demon's arm fell and disappeared to dust. _Good it's not a generator. _Eloise thought.

The demon stopped screaming. It put its hand over the girl. "_**Give me strength…**_" it rasped. The tattooed clock on the girl's neck ticked and a symbol started to appear. A purple mist came from it and went into the demon's hand and as if it were never cut off, its arm came back.

"Shit!" Eloise swore.

"_**Time to die…SHADOWHUNTER!**_" Its hand in a fist it went flying at Eloise. She barely managed to dodge it, but the flying debris came at her and cut into her arm and leg. She landed clumsily on the ground and only managed to stay on her feet.

With her scythe in her injured hand and her other pressed agents her leg she watched _Stitch _trying to get its hand out of the building. Then her eyes turned on the girl who just stood there with a distant expression on her face the tattoo glowing. It was now or never. Putting the scythe into her cloak she ran at the girl.

The demon tore its arm out and then slammed it down on Eloise. She saw the giant hand and then went down sliding on the concrete ground. The hand slammed about three feet away from her. She jumped to her feet and then jumped onto the girl.

They both went down to the ground with Eloise on top of her. The girl thrashed and kicked her eyes looking so empty. She looked like she could be around ten or eleven. Lois felt pity for her, but it did not stop her.

"This is for your own good!" She yelled. She pressed her hand agents the tattooed clock and then called out. "_**SOLVO! I unbind this contract! Release thy master!"**_

_Stitch _turned around and was about to attack but then it started to scream. The mark on the girl's neck glowed even brighter and the tattoo started to break away like glass. The girl stopped thrashing and just looked up at the demon and then her eyes widened as she gained herself back. Eloise got off the girl and then shoved her away. "RUN!" The girl got up and ran away.

Eloise was just getting ready to run when the enormous hand caught her in it's grasp and lifted her so that she was eye with eye with the demon. "_**You are not…normal Shadowhunter…you will pay…you will PAY!" **_Lois tried to reach into her cloak, but the demon's grasp became tighter and it was coming closer to its opened mouth. It was going to eat her!

_No! This wasn't supposed to end like this!_

She didn't know how she was going to die. Either being suffocated or being eaten. _Athon…_

"_Corvus Pellere! _Raven Strike!" A black shadow came from nowhere and hi the monster's head. Before it had the chance to even blink another shadow hit it right in the face and its whole body went up in smoke.

Eloise fell in great speed back to earth. Just when she was shore that there would be a defining SPLAT, someone caught her before she came to her shore death.

"You are a really big idiot Eloise." A cold voice said.

"Nice to see you too, Eon." The boy glared down at her but it wasn't all that angry. After all what were _parabatai _for?


	3. Chapter 2: Bad Luck for Young Master

Chapter Two

Bad Luck for Young Master

"Hey Eloise, sorry we meant to call you, but we had our hands full with the demon. Did you get lost again?" Rachel, the oldest of the five trainees, said with a sneer. Ever since Lois and Athon had first moved into the Institute Rachel had made it very clear that she did not like them. Maybe it was because in every test they had Lois would show her up.

"No, actually I took a short cut and I ended up bumping into another demon. It made a illegal contract and I had to unbind it. Oh and if you don't believe me I think the injuries on my arm and leg are proof enough. And may I ask are you okay?" That shut Rachel up. Lois was already in a bad mood, she didn't need Rachel's connectedness for tonight.

Lady Phenomena walked through the huddle with a stele in hand. She kneeled down and grabbed Lois arm. As easy as writing on paper she put a healing rune over the injury and it was gone in a matter of seconds, she did the same with her leg.

"I'm so sorry Eloise. Tonight it was supposed to be a group kill. We did not mean to leave you to deal with a demon by yourself." Lady Phenomena turned to the rest of the group. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes Lady Phenomena!" They all said.

Lady Phenomena nodded appeased. She got up and then just noticed Eon standing at Eloise's side. "Oh my, well if it isn't Eon Winchester! I didn't expect to see you back until Thursday. What brings you here so early?"

Eon shrugged. "The mission was finished faster then expected. I came on the first train I could get and by luck I felt Eloise was in danger. If I didn't come when I did she would be demon food." Lois just shivered thinking about it. The others didn't seem all that put upon the idea either; even Rachel of all people looked ill!

"Well it's a good thing that you did. We ourselves dealt with the _Ripper. _Which demon did you dispose of?"

"It called itself _Stitch._" Eloise said.

"Hm…well it looks like two demons have been dealt with in one night. I think that is a cause to celebrate don't you?" Lady Phenomena asked the others with a smiled. There was no argument to that. "Well then, what are we waiting for?! The faster we get to the Institute the faster the party can begin!"

They couldn't get into the carriages fast enough.

* * *

**The Abyss**

Imagine a dark place with no end. With so many things left behind that you do not know if it was first here or it had come from the real world. Imagine a place that would make a normal man insane in a matter of seconds. That is what the Abyss is like. It is not a place for humans, it is a place for Chains.

The man walked this crazy world with his cane in hand and always moving forward. A small puppet sat on his shoulder, his only company in this nothing.

"_**Come now master, this place is starting to get boring~! Can we leave yet?**_" The little puppet complained.

"You know very well that I do not have the power to make a Scratch into the Abyss. When a Pyxis is opened then that would be our time." The man said with a smile. "When have I ever let you down Annaba?"

"_**Never!**_" The puppet snickered.

* * *

**The Institute**

Jonathon looked out the window bored as ever. His nightmares seemed to become worse, even though he did not scream anymore he felt better when his sister was around him.

"You shouldn't be up so late Master Jonathon." He jumped and turned around sharply. He was expecting to see the fat housekeeper Ms. Torne, but it was only Alicia, Eloise's maid-servant and best friend and also his caretaker whenever Eloise wasn't around.

Eloise didn't really need a maidservant, but since it was apparent that she would not be there always to take care of him it was a good thing that she did get a maidservant. Besides he liked having Alicia around.

"Hello Alicia, and please stop calling me 'Master' it makes me feel old. Just call me Athon." He was just coming up to thirteen years old. His fourteenth birthday was going to be in the fall and that would make him eligible for the Shadow Hunts. Eloise was three years older then him so she was always going in and out of the hunts.

Alicia was a year older then Eloise, she was a tall girl with black raven hair and she seemed to have a calm demeanor about everything. She never got angry easily. She was like a second sister for Athon.

"Lady Eloise will be back soon. It was a fast hunt tonight. So please do not worry. Young men must be fully rested!" Athon couldn't help but smile. No matter how many times he pleaded with Alicia, he knew that to her Lois was the boss and he was just the bosses little brother. "Can't hate a boy for trying" A small smile came on her face and she patted Athon on the head. "When Lady Eloise comes back, you will be the first person she would want to see. For now rest."

Athon looked into Alicia's dark eyes and felt like he was being sucked in by them. After a long time at just staring he finally got up away from the window sill and then made his way to his bed. He flung the covers over himself and then turned over so that his back was facing Alicia. "I'll rest. Make shore Lois knows I'm here."

"As you wish." It was lower then a whisper, but he could hear it.

The door closed and then the room was once again empty. He closed his eyes and tried to let sleep take hold of him. _Alicia is right. I should be resting instead of worrying. Lois and take care of herself. She always has and always will._

_**"But what does that make you young Master?"**_Athon bolted up in bed. He looked around but there was nothing or no one in his room. He sighed and relaxed his muscles. "I was just imagining things again. I must be really tiered. He went back under the covers and sleep finally took him.

In the shadows of the room a girl in a white dress and red slippers looked at the boy with her cat like eyes. Her hair reached all the way to the floor and it was so wavy that it could have been water. A smile came on the girls face and her hair seemed to grow and reach out for Athon. It tangled itself over him not once disturbing his sleep.

_**"Do you wish to be stronger young Master?"**_ The voice was so cold and smooth and hypnotic that it would capture anyone's attention. Her hair continued to tangle around him. _**"Please dear Master, become my Contractor…"**_

Jonathon's eyes shot open, but it was too late. As if snakes attacking the black hair tightened and he was consumed in it. No one could hear him scream or see the purple light that pulsed inside the room.


End file.
